Season 1 My Version
by sammygurl14
Summary: This is ym version of how I think the series of Friends should be. PLease read and review!


Hi! I'm back. I used to write other fan fictions but I lost interested in them. I finally got this idea to start a new fanficion for Friends, but my sister helped me with it because I had writer's block. So, I would like to thank RoseAnn for her help and my other sister Becky for some tips on how to write! Anyway, I star in this fan fiction! This story will take place in my own series. In this season, (Season 1), Ross and Rachel have been married for one year. Monica is currently dating Richard and Chandler is alone and miserable,(Sorry for all Matthew Perry fans! You'll have to see how I planned this story to see how everything turns out for him) Anyway, I play myself (Samantha) and I just got married to Joey the night before the first season begins. Anyway.....here we go!  
  
Episode 1- It All Begins.  
  
I flopped down on the couch, and sighed as I looked around the hotel suite. This was my first full day as being Mrs. Samantha Tribbiani. I smiled to myself, thinking about how great it was to be married to the one you loved. I glanced around, my hair falling into my face. I changed since I was teenager. My hair was more curly and a much more darker brown. My eyes were much more lighter, a light blue if I say so myself.   
  
"Sam!" Joey calls out from the hotel bedroom. He walks out, his dark brown hair damp from the shower. I smile to myself, and stand up, walking over to him. He kisses my forehead, and glances at the counter where a large sandwich was.   
  
"Ohhhh...Delicatesine, baby!" He says, his smile widened as he sits down on the stool, and picks up the sandwich. "Yum..." He says, in a sorta kid voice.  
  
I bursted out laughing, as I shake my head, and grab my purse. "Joey, I wanna see Italy" I said, pretending to pout. Joey rolls his eyes, and grins his famous Joey grin.  
  
"Alright, but wait til I finish this sandwich" He says, as he stares at the sandwich. I swat at him with my hand, laughing.   
  
"Aww...alright." He says, pretending to cry as he puts the sandwich in the fridge, and follows me out of the room. "But you owe me."   
  
I turn around, to face him and raise my eyebrow. "We'll see about that." I say, laughing as I take his hand, and looks around the beatiful city. We were staying in the Italian version of the Beverley Hills hotel. When you walked out of it, you could see the entire city of Venice. I sigh, happily as I pull on his hand, and start to walk down the main street.  
  
"You know a lot about Italy, Joe." I say, pausing to look at him. "Tell me about it."   
  
Joey raises his eyebrows, and smiles as he gazes around the city, his eyes taking in everything. "Alright...well this city was built about......"  
*~*  
  
Rachel gasps, as she nearly dropped the test she was holding. She couldn't.... be pregnant yet. Her and Ross had only been married for a year and they were raising 5 year old Ben since Carol and Susan said they couldn't raise him anymore last year. She sighed, as she sank onto the floor, and put her head on her knees.   
  
"Rach!" Ross called out from somewhere in the apartment. Rach gasped again and closed her eyes, not ready to tell him. Rach did want kids, but not right now. She wanted to be married for a good 3 years before she even thought about it.  
  
"Rach!" Ross calls out again, but this time more urgent and worried. Rach stands up, and looks into the mirror. Her hair was a mangle of knots and curls. She sighed, as she throw the test into the trash with the box. She took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom, and right into Ross.  
  
"There you are!" He says, smiling now and kisses her cheek. "Is everything ok?" He asks, noticing how scared she looked. Rachel closed her eyes, and hot tears came into her eyes.  
  
"Ross, I'm so sorry. I know how....we talked about..you know..having kids one day. Well," She says, as she bursts into tears. "I'm pregnant!"  
  
Ross stands there, shocked, his eyes wide open. He stares at her, his mouth hanging open and then a smile spreads across his face. "Yay!" He says, picking her up and twirling her around. Rachel gasps as she was put back on the ground.  
  
"How far alone do you think you are?" He asked, excitely. Rachel stood there, silent for a moment and then smiled.  
  
"I think about 3 months." She says, softly as she twirls some of her hair, a nervous habit of hers. Ross takes her hands, and smiles.  
  
"Don't be nervous. Your going to be a great mother." He says, kissing each of her hands, softly. "I love you, Rach." He whispers to her, as he holds her close.  
  
Rach sighs, as she puts her head on his chest and puts her hands on his shoulder. "I love you too, Ross." She whispers as she closes her eyes.  
*~*  
  
Monica woke up that morning to the crying of her son. She sighed, as she swung herself out of bed and put on her bathroom, and smiles at Richard who was in the bed with her, sleeping. She smiles to herself, and as she walked into Matthew's room. She picked him up from the crib and rocks him in her arms, hunning a song to him.  
  
"I should take a picture." Richard said, as he leans against the door frame, and smiles. "He takes after you, you know"   
  
Monica blushes as she sits down in the rocker, and rocks the one month old baby boy. "He does not. He's your son too, Richard." She says, softly as Matthew's cries crease and he falls back to sleep and she places him back into his crib.  
  
"Well, it looks like both of us." He says, finally as he walks back into the bedroom, holding her hand.  
  
Monica laughs. "Alright, Richard." She says, sinking back into bed and closing her eyes and only opened them when she heard she heard him snoring. She layed there, thinking.  
  
Her and Richard have been going out for years and just had a son, but there was no sign of marriage in the near future. She loved Richard with all her heart, but she wanted to get married to him. She sighed, and closed her eyes. She was with the man she loved and had a wonderful child but she didn't have the one thing she really wanted:marriage.   
*~*  
  
Chandler lowered himself down into his chair even more. He couldn't help that he felt so lonely, it just that he hasn't had a girlfriend in 10 months. His last serious girlfriend had been Sarah and that lasted only 2 months. His longest relatioship had been only only 7 months and that was 10 years ago.  
  
He sighed, as he thought about all his friends. His best friend Joey had finally married someone and he was really happy for him and Samantha.He started to think about Ross and Rachel. They seemed to have a great releationship but something was different about them but he couldn't figure out what. Then he started to think about Monica. He puts his face in his hands, trying hard to not think about her.  
  
It was to hard not to, she was beautiful and stunning. She was his best friend, probably his soulmate but she was with Richard. He wanted to be with her, but he knew he would never happen.  
  
He sighed, as he glances at the TV, and turns it off. He just wanted to think right now.  
  
*~*  
  
I bite into the hamburger that night, as Joey finished off his huge sandwich. I raised my eyebrow at him, but he just ingored me. I knew why he was. I....was kinda looking at this guy when we were sightseeing and Joey had gotten really mad. I sighed as I placed the hamburger down and looked at him.  
  
"Joey..." I start to say, but he justs turns his head and storms into the bedroom. I leaned back on the chair, and sighed. I didn't want Joey to be mad at me, but he did have a right to be. I sighed as I went over and knocked lightly on the door.  
  
"Go away, Sam." He says, coldly. I stepped back and sighed again.  
  
"I need some clothes, since your probably kicking me out." I said, gently and the door swung open and Joey stood there, and stares down at me.  
  
"I'm not kicking you out,' He says, narrowing his eyes. "I'm just really mad now." He says, and leads me into the room and slams the door, making me jump.  
  
"Joey..." I started to sya but he cut me off.  
  
"Samantha, you got me really mad when you looked at the guy. We only been married...a day and your already checking out other guys." He saysm sharply.  
  
"I'm sorry, Joey. I don't know what else to say or do except that I'm sorry." I said, softly as I sat down on the bed and looked up at him.  
  
His eyes soften as he sits down next to me and sighs. "It's ok, Sam." He says, and kisses my forehead.  
Anyway...LOL..Sorry if Phoebe wasn't in this story. I couldn't fit her into the story line, but I'll try harder next time to get her into it. Anyway, this is a shorter chapter then I thought so the next one will be longer. Give me a few days to write it and then I'll post it here. Anyway...bye! 


End file.
